notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies are everywhere in Notoriety. Their goal is to try to stop players from completing heists, arrest players for their crimes, and retrieve any bags. Types of Enemies Guards Guards are also a common enemy in Notoriety. They're already at the target of the heist when arriving and will patrol until they suspect a robbery is underway. Guards, in stealth, can get suspicious if players are in their line of sight (not very suspicious) or bump into them (very suspicious). Once the detection meter becomes a !, they will use their phone and call the police, setting off the alarm if not dealt with quickly enough. Guards do not have any armor. There are nine variants of Guards: BrickTech Security Guards * Appears in almost every heist * Carries a Glock-17 (In Downtown Bank they carry the FiveSeven) * Carries a phone: if a guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Use pagers: when a guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Head guard carries a key card; key card disables cameras and key card operated doors * Cannot melee * Convertible Elves Elves serve the role of guards in the Gift Factory mission, they've been recently added and, easy to kill. * Appears only in Gift Factory heist * Carries a G17 (Glock-17) * Carry a phone, although the alarm already set off when entering Gift factory * One time enemy * Doesn't use pagers * Convertible. (No longer convertible in revamp new gift factory map) * Doesn't carry key cards as the mission doesn't require any. * Attack the police and criminal (They're also criminals too ,but also act like Guards) * Cannot melee Club Thugs * Appears only in Nightclub heist * Carry G-18 (Glock-18) ,or AKS-47U * Carries a phone: If a guard detects a criminal ,or suspicious activity they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry key cards * Not Convertible * Cannot melee * Attack both police ,and player (They're are criminals too, but also guards) * 2 guards in the office where the mob boss is located. Warehouse Guards (Murkywater Guards from Payday 2) * Appears only in Shadow Raid heist * Carries an MP5 Sub-Machine Gun ,before 2019 update, now carries G17. Glock-17) * Carries a phone: If a guard detects a criminal ,or suspicious activity they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Uses pagers: When a guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Has 200 health, higher than other variants of guard * Convertible * Cannot melee Bank Guards * Appears only in Brick Bank heist * Carries G17 (Glock-17) * Carries a phone: If a guard detects a criminal ,or suspicious activity they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: When a guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * One time enemy * Wear almost the same shirt as a police officer, may fool beginner players * Convertible * Cannot melee Casino Security * Appears only in Golden Mask Casino heist * Carries G17 (Glock-17) * Carries a phone: If a guard detects a criminal ,or suspicious activity they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Uses pagers: When a guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Convertible * Cannot melee Thugs * Appears only in Cook-Off heist * Carries an MP5K Sub Machine Gun * Doesn't carry a phone: Alarm is already set off in Cook-Off * One time enemy * Attacks police ,as they're criminals too * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry key cards * Not Convertible * Cannot melee Military Guards * Appears only in Authority heist * Carries a M4A1 Assault Rifle * Carries a phone: If a guard detects a criminal ,or suspicious activity they will start calling the military * One time enemy * Uses pagers: When a guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid operator calling the military * Has 250 more health than other variants of guards * Convertible but very hard to make them give up, takes a few tries to finally intimidate them (do not try this in stealth just kill them because it is hard to dominate them) * Acts almost just like a Bricktech Security Contractor * Cannot melee Mall Guards * Appears only in Black Friday heist * Carries a G17 (Glock-17) * Carries a phone, although the alarm is already set off when entering the mall in Black Friday * One time enemy * Uses Pagers * Convertible * Cannot melee Police Officers Police Officers 'are a common enemy in ''Notoriety. They're the first on the scene once the police are called. They wear no armor. There are two variants of '''Police Officers: Pistol Officer * Carries a G17 (Glock-17) * Convertible * Can melee Shotgun Officer * Carries a Remington 870 Shotgun * Convertible * Can melee Technician Technicians 'are a semi-common enemy in ''Notoriety. They spawn when the heister's start looting a vault ,or bag any valuables. '''Note: Technicians have returned to the game * Appears on Very Hard difficulty ,or above * Clears scene of contraband * Their main mission is always to take bags from heister's * Can take away bags * Carries Remington 870 Shotgun * Not convertible, but can be spotted * Special enemy * Cannot melee * Has no armor Taser Operators Taser Operators are a semi-common and possibly the worst enemies in Notoriety. * Carries a taser and an M16 Rifle ** When tased, the heister cannot: *** Move *** the heister's view will blur ,making it difficult to spot the taser. * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on any difficulty * (Revamp) After a certain amount of time being tased, a criminal will be downed and need to be revived. * Special enemy * Cannot melee * Wears torso and head armor: Armor must be depleted to damage the certain area Battle Medics Battle medics, are the ones that heal officers during combat. They wear a red paramedic shirt with vest, and a helmet to serve as head armor. * Carries an M16 Rifle ,or a Remington 870 Shotgun * Spawns hard difficulty ,and above * Usually spawns next to a big group of cops, or next to a SWAT team * Able to heal enemies at any time * Able to heal self * Wears average armor * Special enemy * Can melee * Wears head armor: Armor must be depleted to damage the certain area. Federal SWAT Team (Based on Gensec elites from Payday 2) The Federal SWAT Team is a common enemy in Notoriety. They arrive on the scene soon after Police Officers. There are three roles for members of the FBI's SWAT team: Assault * Carries an MP7 Sub-Machine Gun * Commonly spawns (Revamp: Spawns on hard to anarchy and rarely on nightmare) * Wears light body armor * Uses flash grenades * Convertible * Can melee Shield * Carries a ballistic shield and a P250 * Commonly spawns on normal difficulty, and above * Wears average body armor * Special enemy * Can melee * Wears head armor: Armor must be depleted to damage the certain area. Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle, but if its armor is hit it may fall off. * Moderately spawns (Revamp: spawns on very hard to nightmare) * Has a laser sight which allows heisters to easily locate sniper. * Special enemy * Can throw the flashbang * Can melee FBI Hostage Rescue Team The FBI Hostage Rescue Team, known as the H.R.T. for short, spawn after a police assault has ended. They will charge into the location in groups in an effort to free cable tied civilians and sabotage the criminal's ability to trade hostages. If no hostages are present on site, the H.R.T. will retreat. * Carries an MP5K Sub-Machine Gun * Wears little body armor * Spawns after assault phases * Uses flashbangs frequently * Convertible * Can melee * Wears body armor: Armor must be depleted to damage said area. Local SWAT Team The Local SWAT Team 'is an common enemy in ''Notoriety. There are three roles for members of the local SWAT team: '''Assault * Carry an M16 Rifle * Spawn on Normal to Nightmare difficulties. * Wears weak body armor * Uses flashbang * Convertible * Can melee * Deals a lot of damage in higher difficulty * Wears helmet ,and visor armor Shield * Carries a ballistic shield ,and a G17 (Glock-17) * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears moderate body armor * Not convertible * Special enemy * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Higher fire rate than Federal SWAT Team Sniper * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears light body armor * Can throw the flashbang * Special enemy * Not convertible The Swat Van The local SWAT team arrives on the scene in an armored truck. The truck has a turret mounted on top, similar to the Sentry Gun. The turret can be destroyed but will be repaired over time. ''On its initial appearance, it will have armor covering it but once the armor is broken it will be gone permanently. The turret itself will never be destroyed but it can be disabled for a while. The Swat Van doesn't always arrive on the first assault wave. The Swat van will appear prior to the dialogues "Bad news guys, a swat van appearing with a heavy turret is on the scene". '''Swat Van ' * Stays in one spot and can inflict damage with a turret * Has strong armor on its initial appearance but armor can be destroyed permanently * When the turret is disabled, it will re-appear back later but it can still be shot * Players will be able to tell when they are locking on players with a thin red laser * The weakest point is the red sensor, which is its weakest point when shot, will do the most damage * The turret itself does medium damage, but its health is also quite high * Do not use explosive (Only if the armor is destroyed) as the armor can take up a lot of damage * A shotgun, or rifle is good enough to take off the armor * Can appear on all difficulties. Dozers Dozers are one of the tankiest units in Notoriety.They all share similarities. All of them are considered special enemies and they have a high health and armor pool.There are three variants: Bulldozer * Wears a brown E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a Remington 870 * Spawns on Hard and above * Special enemy * Not convertible, but can be spotted (Highly recommended to spot) *Can melee *Easy to kill when both helmet and visor are broken *Wears faceplate helmet and torso armor. Torso armor has lots of health Killdozer * Wears a black E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a Remington 870 Shotgun * Spawns on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy * Not convertible, but can be spotted (Highly recommended to spot) * Can melee * Easy to kill with headshots when both helmet and visor are broken Skulldozer * Wears an urban camo E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries an RPK Light-machine gun, or it can spawn with a USAS 12 automatic shotgun * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy * Not convertible, but can be spotted (Highly recommended to spot) due to its skull * Can melee * Hard to kill due to super high health, headshots and high power weapons can take it down Cloakers Cloakers are one of the most dangerous enemies in Notoriety. They wear an urban camo shirt, black pants, a ballistic helmet, and night vision goggles. They spawn in vents or player flank routes and can take players down by surprise. * Hides in obscure locations * Carries an MP7 (will fire if shooting one laying down) * Weak against any kind of assault rifle * Can somewhat lay down and camp * Gives off a green glow and distinct noise once charging for the heister * Unique power-up sound before attacking heister * Power-up melee attack takes down player immediately, regardless of health and/or armor, which can be recognized by a green glow and its distinctive noise. * Spawns only on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Wears light body armor * Can also fight like a normal cop if damaged slightly before activating its melee attack, OR if they are outran by going to the cover * Special enemy * Not Convertible, but can be spotted (Recommended to spot if seeing one laying down, waiting) * Can Melee (Down heister once in melee range but is stationary and can not attack other heister's once they down their target) BrickTech Security Contractors (Based on ZEAL Swats from Payday 2) BrickTech Security Contractors are an elite unit deployed by BrickTech in response to robberies. * Carry an M4A1 Assault Rifle * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on Extreme, and above * Special enemy to the people who don't have the 'halt' skill * Convertible but very difficult to make them give up. One has to be damaged slightly to make it give up. Warning: due to their high damage, players may get downed when trying to convert this officer. * Can melee The Military Soldiers The Military Soldiers are an elite and special force in the game and a one time enemy. They are not be messed around with and will come in full blast on higher difficulties on Authority * Appears only on Authority * Carries an M4A1 Assault rifle, a G17 (Glock-17) ,or an MP7 Sub-Machine Gun * One time enemy, seen in Authority but mentioned to be in Blood Money before the heist ends. * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears heavy body armor * Special enemy * Not convertible * Can melee * Appears back on assaults on alpha * wears helmet armor x2 Zombie Patients The Zombie Patients are an enemy that behaves like Cloakers. * Appears only on Blood Money * It wears the shirt of the patients in the hospital. * Carries an MP7 Sub-Machine Gun * Spawns in any times * It is a special Cloaker re-skin appearing only in Blood Money. * Not Convertible, just like the Cloaker * Emits an audio of a groan instead of the normal cloaker's sound. The Masked Officer The Masked Officer is a one time enemy that appears only in Haunted Forest. He guards the witches brew and can pierce anyone's armor on higher difficulties. * Appears only on Haunted Forest * Carries an MP7 Sub-Machine Gun * Spawns on any difficulty * One time enemy * Wears extremely powerful body Armor * Convertible * Cannot melee Ghost Police Ghost Police are a one time enemy that also appear on Haunted Forest. They are the spirits of the same enemies as above (Excluding for Military Soldiers/Guards, Guard Variants, The Zombie Patient and The Masked Officer and the Swat Van). * Appears only on Haunted Forest * Spirits of police enemies (including special enemies) * Carry any gun an officer holds depending on what they held before turning into ghosts. * Wear heavy, moderate, medium or light armor depending on the enemy killed. * One time enemy * Spawns on every difficulty in Haunted Forest * Convertible and not Convertible depending on the enemy type * Can and cannot melee depending on the enemy. * Wears armor (like the respective officer it is) The Unknown Officer The Unknown Officer was possibly a one time enemy that is unknown and has only tiny little information about. It is unknown what Heist he appeared in but could have also been weak as well. * Appeared during police assaults, represents military * Only appeared in Beta Notoriety * Removed * Carries an MP5 Sub-Machine Gun * Unknown if he was convertible * Cannot melee Trivia * Guards are the only enforcers that do not react to ECM feedback. They also cannot melee and are weak. * Keep converted officers in a safe spot or else they will die easily. * It is best to hurt enemies about to be converted a bit, as there is a higher to intimidate it and convert it such as Bricktech Security Contractors or Military guards. * Police armor is fixed in the new update, the armor must now be destroyed to damage their body parts. If players have the right skills, their bullets can just pierce through the armor, the bullets ignore the armor and damage straight to their body parts. This is only applicable with snipers. * Special enemies are enemies with a special ability or a very high stat. These enemies can't be halted or converted. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20180123 202752345.png|Yellow SWAT in game. RobloxScreenShot20190701_232957311.png|BrickTech Security Guard RobloxScreenShot20190702_001047923.png|Bank Guard File:Warehouse Guard.png|Warehouse Guard File:Club Thug.png|Club Thug File:FBI Sniper-0.png|FBI Sniper File:Bank Guard.png|Bank Guard (OLD) File:Brick Tech Security Contractors-Notoriety.jpg|Brick-Tech Security Contractor File:FBI -Notoriety.jpg|FBI SWAT-Assault File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122851379.png|FBI Hostage Rescue Team File:FBI SHield-Notoriety.jpg|FBI SWAT Shield File:RobloxScreenShot20170728 230716919.png|Cloaker File:Police Officer.png|Police Officer (Pistol Variant) File:1490a7b975a7434ebd3de78b0a1f0a84.png|A Skulldozer File:RobloxScreenShot20170802 145210505.png|Taser Operator File:Bulldozer.png|A Bulldozer File:Easter Egg Officer.PNG|(EASTER EGG) A Nightclub Officer. (Has a hat) File:SWAT Shield.png|SWAT (Shield Variant) File:Killdozer.png|A Killdozer File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122932033.png|SWAT Sniper File:Technician-Notoriety.png|Technician (Old Notoriety) File:RobloxScreenShot20170813 020848177.png||The Captain (man in the black shirt) and one of his Officers GMC Guard.png|A GMC Guard RobloxScreenShot20180819_093150149.png|A dead battle medic in the notoriety test server File:IMG_1685.png|The Zombie Patient File:IMG_1724.png|A Military Guard/Soldier (AMCAR Gun) Variant File:IMG_1728.png|A Military Soldier (Pistol Gun) Variant File:IMG_1730.png|Another Military Soldier (MP5 Gun) Variant File:IMG_1867.png|The Masked Officer File:IMG_1868.png|An example of a Ghost Officer File:Image0.png|The unknown officer (Only seen in beta) RobloxScreenShot20181231_130908833.png |Today's recent technician BrickTech Security Guard.png|BrickTech Security Guard Old RobloxScreenShot20190702_001342873.png|SWAT Category:Gameplay Category:Enemies